To Live Again
by Leigh-koi
Summary: Urahara is as frustrating as ever with his new surprise awaiting Ichigo, Renji, and Byakuya in England as a witch... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

To Live Again

Chapter 1

The weather was completely calm and still. There wasn't a sound in the midnight air, except for an occasional bird chirping. For once in Ichigo's life there was no sound of distress, no cry of sorrow, or yell of anger; it was complete silence. These very moments were the reason he enjoyed taking walks so late at night. For once there was no one to bother him, no hollows to fight tonight. He guessed they decided to give it a rest, at least for tonight. However, as much as he was enjoying the silence, he actually had a reason for being out this time of night.

"Damn Urahara, just when Aizen has finally been defeated, something else goes wrong."

He grumbled all the way to Urahara's shop. When he arrived he could see Renji sitting at the table with steaming hot tea in front of him. He was unusually somber by the looks of him, and with good reason. While defeating Aizen had been the result of the winter war a few months ago, another death occurred, one that he and Renji were having a difficult time adjusting to. Ichigo looked down remembering as he sat next to the red head.

Ichigo had only noticed at the last second that he'd been ensnared by Aizen's illusion when all of a sudden doppelgangers of him appeared. He managed to defend himself against them, but he didn't kill any of them. Somehow he'd had the feeling that he shouldn't. His suspicions were confirmed when Zangetsu told him that the doppelgangers were all the other shinigami cast under his spell. They were all under the illusion that they were fighting Aizen's real form, except Rukia.

With the help of Shiro, his hollow and Zangetsu they managed to break the spell. Once he did the first thing he saw was Aizen with his arms wrapped around Rukia. Her eyes were deadened black, her skin pale as his inner hollow. Drops of red dribbled down her chin out of her mouth. The blood trickled down her neck. The blood flowing out of Rukia's body became heavier as Ichigo's gaze dropped closer towards her chest. His eyes finally rested on the source of the blood coming out of her body. She'd never before looked so frail. He knew she was small and skinny from her upbringing before Byakuya adopted her, but to watch Aizen carelessly drop her body was when his mind returned to reality. Rukia was dead.

Hitsugaya caught Rukia before her body hit the ground and her body tore to shreds. At the last second Byakuya managed to catch Ichigo before he flew in a blind rage, not letting him go until he could control himself again, at least moderately.

Ichigo caught himself and finally allowed himself to be immersed in his new hollow power he gained when Ulquiorra shot a cero through his chest. However, his body wasn't like a hollow like before. The only thing that that remained like before was the mask. The mask was pure white with two thick, black lines going down the mask. His new hollow form was just enough to defeat Aizen, but not without having to spend a month in the hospital after.

It is now two months after the war has ended. He noticed a letter on his desk after walking home from school from Urahara. He was tempted to throw it away, just as soon as he saw the name, but he reluctantly opened it knowing that no matter what the contents were, would cause him an explosive headache. He read the letter anyway, also knowing full well that if he didn't Urahara would only cause him more mental trauma.

Renji still hadn't said a word or acknowledged Ichigo's presence. The silence was starting to grate on his nerves. Feeling a strain, he decided to just deal and say something.

"So, Urahara asked you to come here too?"

"Yep." Renji replied shortly.

"Do you know why? The letter he sent me just said to come over as soon as I could."

"I don't know. Mine said the same."

Ichigo bit his tongue from the sound of the stiff reply. Rukia's death had certainly caused serious changes. That was to be expected of course since the only reason he knew about Soul Society was through Rukia. He dropped his head allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. He was mentally cursing Urahara to hell for making them wait.

"Urahara, you no good-"

His mental trauma melted away when a senkaimon appeared behind them. They turned around when Urahara and to both their surprises Byakuya followed behind him.

"Good, you made it Ichigo, Renji. Now that we're all here how about a nice cup of tea."

The two at the table twitched an eye in irritation. How the hell could that guy be so chipper? Byakuya also wasn't to thrilled with the fact that he had a pile of paper work not completed and he was now ushered into the living world. He too received a letter, and ordinarily coming from Urahara he would have shredded it with Senbonzakura, but it looked like an urgent message.

Renji stood up. "Captain, you were asked to come too?"

He nodded expressionless as ever before.

"To late to offer us tea. Ururu took care of that," Ichigo pointed out gesturing to the cup.

"Ah, and so she has." Urahra pouted. "Fine ruin my fun."

His face turned serious under his green and white striped hat.

"I suppose I should get down to business and let you know why you've been called."

The three shinigami looked at him coldly each thinking, "that would be great," in one form or another.

Urahara made no mention of the faces and pulled out a piece of paper and dropped it on the table.

"I received some very interesting news. This letter came for me three days ago from the head of research and development department Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"Oh yeah? What does that creepy scientist want to dissect this time?" Ichigo scoffed.

"Oh don't worry about that. I managed to convince him to allow us to take care of the new development. Who knows what would happen to her soul if I'd let Mayuri have his way."

All three payed closer attention. With that sly way of commenting with absolutely no details, there was no way they could resist not wanting to know what the hell was going on. Urahara gave a small smirk under his hat. He just couldn't wait until the three most important players found out.

"Like I said, he found someone that I think you'll be interested in knowing about. The head captain is already well-informed and has given the all clear for you to do this. So don't worry, this is all legal," Urahara directed his final statement towards Byakuya.

Ichigo snorted since when was the legality of events a matter of concern to Urahara?

"What a relief?" Renji voiced sarcastically.

No one else made any comments and decided that it was best to allow Urahara to finish before any trouble continued. Thankfully, Urahara decided to remain oblivious and continued on like intended.

"According to Mayuri, his computer picked up immense spiritual activity. From the pathways the reiatsu took, it seems that it went from one body and into another's Does it sound like Muramasa's power? Yes it does however, Mayuri was able to pick up the spirit who seems to have figured out how to travel through space."

All three shinigami were on high alert, unaware of the second tiny piece of paper that Urahara had in his pocket. He fumbled with the paper wondering if he should just spill the truth or let them wait anxiously.

"The location has been reported to be in England."

"Jeez, all the way over there?" Ichigo griped.

"Doesn't matter, how are we going to get there?" Renji said.

Urahara smirked again and looked at Byakuya. Two down, one to go. Byakuya gave a silent groan and decided to comply with the request. He nodded his head and was handed a second piece of paper.

"Very good. Byakuya take this piece of paper. And might I ask you not to open it until you've reached the country. Oh, and inside this envelope are tickets for you. I'm sure you'll enjoy your flight."

"Why can't we open it right now?" Ichigo asked.

"I give the paper to Kuchiki for this very reason" He gave a small grin. "Inside the paper you'll find the exact location the soul has been located."

Ichigo and Renji rolled their eyes.

Urahara chuckled. "Don't worry. Everything will be settled soon enough. Now, would anyone like some more tea?"

* * *

a/n: Short chapter, but I hope it's enjoyable. I'll try to keep everyone as natural as possible, but it may be a little hard. :3 Chapter 2 will be up in just a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

To Live Again

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, the time will be adjusted to fit the Harry Potter world, since this is my favorite world to write about, but enjoy the story.

Leigh woke up to tapping on her window. She moaned with annoyance. She was having such a good dream too. Yet, it was unusual because she was dreaming about a boy she never met before in her life. He had orange hair with a permanent scowl on his face. He didn't seem threatening despite his facial expression.

She shook her head trying to wake herself up as the tapping grew sharper. However when she remembered where she was she hurried to the window.

"Being at the Dursley's is a little strange to forget about."

She opened the window allowing the owl to swoop inside. The brown ball of fluff landed on Hedwig's cage. She grabbed a single gallion when she realized it was an owl from the Daily Prophet. It waited impatiently to leave.

She untied the newspaper from the talon and the owl snatched the gold from her and flew away.

"My, my. That owl was almost as annoying as Ron's owl."

She opened the newspaper and groaned in disbelief as she read the front page. Not wanting to read the whole article, it was basically about Minister Fudge having a meeting with her, "The Girl-Who-Lived" and she was willing to back the ministry 100% in the war effort against "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named huh? As if I would support someone who's supposed to be the leader who is afraid of saying Voldemort's name. Seriously, who needs that many hyphens? I bet the snake bastard himself is laughing his ass off if he's reading ths."

Well, it wasn't important. She tore the paper to shreds and decided to give the pieces to the wind.

"Great, stupid Minister. Now I can't sleep. I'm completely wide awake and it 's only 4:00 a.m." She growled with annoyance.

With her body filled with energy she decided to work on her artistic abilities before the Dursley's woke up. She took out a piece of spare parchment and a pen. Lately, to occupy her time she developed a habit of drawing animals. She had one of Dudley's old books to get information on how to draw certain joints. She drew an owl, a lion, and she was currently working on a rabbit.

When she saw the rabbit she almost wished it were real. Leigh could almost imagine the fluffy, white fur, feeling soft if she were able to run her fingers through it.

She snickered, "Okay, I know I like animals, but when did I become obsessed with rabbits."

Two hours go by before she hears any activity go on outside her small room. So absorbed in her drawing she does not hear anyone calling her name until she hears a fist banging on her door. She almost had to stop herself from jumping when her aunt's shrill voice followed the loud bangs.

"Potter, go down stairs and make breakfast."

She rolled her eyes to the heavens and with a sigh she dropped her pen to the desk.

"Okay, I'm coming."

Leigh stood quickly, changed into different clothing and made her way down. On the last step that creaked when touched, her uncle looked up. He nearly shivered out of his skin when seeing the lack of expression on her face. He took a step back trying to keep his cool as she spoke.

"What would you like to eat Uncle?"

By the sound of her voice he almost thought winter came early. The temperature being 90 degrees outside, it almost seemed to drop 20 the second Leigh walked calmly and uncaring to the stove to make the bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes. When the food was finished she placed the food in front of him.

"Is there anything else you want?"

"N-No. Just g-get out of the house and do something for the day," Vernon said quickly.

Leigh blinked a few times before responding by leaving the room. After grabbing some spare change she contemplated her uncle's strange behavior.

"Weird, normally he would jump at the chance to give me a long list of chores, but today, it was almost as if… no it couldn't be. There's no way an ass like him would be afraid of me."

She left the thought alone and decided to go to her favorite place over to the swings at the park. Call it childish if you will, but jumping off the swings after being high in the air gave her a thrill that she almost felt like she were on her broom playing a quidditch match. Maybe, if she could think of a way, she could come up with a few tricks to pull as she tries to catch the tiny, golden snitch.

She sat on the middle swing thrusting herself forward and back. The higher she got the sharper she sprang forward to get higher than before. The warm air blew into her face and hair. Hair blew all around her head and as she went back her hair nearly blinded her each time. When she deemed herself ready to jump off the swing she adjusted her hands to the front of the chains that kept the swing up.

Just as she was about to thrust her body off the swing for the powerful jump, the chain escaped from her hands. Her body dropped from the seat. She gave a short cry as her body slammed to the ground. She dropped her other arm from the chain. She groaned in pain as her arm felt like it had been pushed out of its socket.

"So much for that. Jeez, I should have just completely let go or tried to get my other arm back on the chain."

She circled her shoulder to get the ache off. It was fine.

A few large shadows surrounded her. Her heart sank and eyes twitched when she realized the assholes that messed with her rhythm. Her cousin Dudley and a few of his friends decided that they wanted to play. She looked at her cousin's face. She decided to drop her gaze to his friends because she feared that if she looked for too long she would begin to lose her intelligence points. Unfortunately, the same affect began to happen again, so she just decided not to look at their faces that were the very embodiment of stupid.

She sighed, "What the hell do you idiots want?"

"Moaning in your sleep every night? At least I'm not afraid of my pillow," Dudley and his crew crowed with benevolent laughter.

She rolled her eyes. Do they have nothing to do but annoy her? How about beating some helpless kid?

"Don't kill Cedric!" He mocked. "Who's Cedric? Your boyfriend?"

There was more laughter, but little did Dudley and his drones realize the icy feeling creeping it's way in Leigh's veins.

"Shut up," She warned quietly.

The laughter never died and only encouraged Dudley further.

"Help! He's going to kill me mum!"

A smirk appeared on his face. However Leigh made no move to look.

"Where is your mum? Where is your mum Potter? Is she dead?" He asked gently.

"IS SHE DEAD!?" He crowed.

"Enough," Leigh responded sharply.

Dudley backed away at his cousin's response. He shivered when her eyes narrowed. He shivered as if the temperature suddenly dropped. He jumped away as he saw Leigh reach in her pocket to take out the freak stick, just as he was about to cover his rear end to protect himself from another pick tail.

With ever second that passed the air grew colder and heavier. His friends ran away terrified when the sky grew near black.

Leigh decided to skip the wand and walked to her whale of a cousin. She grabbed his shirt in a fist. Despite her small size compared to her cousin, her presence frightened him. She pulled his face towards hers.

She spoke softly, "Would you care to repeat what you just said about my parents Dudley?"

He took a step back. His body shook. He wanted her to let him go as he felt his blood grow colder by the second.

"Well?" She pursued.

"N-No! I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean-"

Leigh looked into his eyes. The fear she saw in his eyes was intense. It was strange. Normally, he was the only one to instill fear into anyone. She looked at his pale face and saw the bluish hues that were entering his cheeks. The ice-cold anger that flowed through her body a moment ago began to leave her. She looked at his chest level when Dudley was trying to detach her grip from him. She let go, thrusting Dudley away from her the moment she saw ice slowly crawling its way up his shirt. The moment she let go the ice stopped and began to melt away. When Dudley realized he was free from Leigh's hold he ran away terrified.

The fact that Dudley ran away to escape her anger didn't register in Leigh's brain. Instead the ice that formed on her cousin's shirt became the dominant thought. The first thing she thought was what Snape would define as her eloquent nature.

"What the hell just happened?"


End file.
